Generally, it is old to provide a deflector guide in a side-pocket mandrel which serves the function of guiding flow-control devices into the side-pocket, as well as deflecting well tools away from the side-pocket and into the open bore of the mandrel such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,299. The type of deflector guides which are formed as part of the mandrel body have been effective in both guiding side-pocket valves into the side-pocket and deflecting other well tools into the open bore. However, it is advantageous to utilize an internally-mounted deflector guide as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,563, because of its ease of manufacturing and cost. The internally-mounted deflector guide is secured to the pocket and is directed upwardly against the inside wall of the inside of the mandrel. Frequently, a space exists between the upper pointed end of the deflector guide and the inside of the body of the mandrel in which various well tools, for example a parrafin cutter, can become caught instead of being deflected.
The present invention is directed to a protector to prevent the pointed upper ends of the deflector guide from being caught on or engaging well tools even in the event that the protector guide is out of contact with the interior wall of the mandrel body.